Cole Turner
Cole Turner was born on January 19th, 1885 to Benjamin Turner (mortal) and Elizabeth Turner (demon). He was the human alter ego to the demon Belthazor and the boyfriend to Phoebe Halliwell. History Early Life Cole was born in 1885 to California state assemblyman Benjamin Colerige Turner and an Upper Level demon mother named Elizabeth. Shortly after Cole was born, Benjamin found out his wife was a demon and tried to take Cole from her, but Elizabeth killed her husband with an energy ball and raised Cole herself. Elizabeth taught Cole to despise his human side for its "weaknesses." He suppressed it so completely that he became one of the most powerful demons of all time, under the name Belthazor. The Source of All Evil saw a good deal of promise in Cole and had Elizabeth put him through law school so he could blend into human society as a prominent lawyer. Many upper-level demons seek to infiltrate the mortal world in order to further the cause of evil, and Cole was particularly well suited for this since he was half-human. Sometime around 1900 or 1901, the Source selected Cole to become a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, an elite society of upper-level demons. He was particularly close with two of the Brotherhood's other younger members, Tarkin and Triggs; they were the closest things he had to friends. Over the next century, he made a reputation for himself as a cold, ruthless, and methodical assassin who could kill anyone, an athame being his weapon of choice. Agent of The Triad Cole was hired by the Triad to get close to and kill the Charmed Ones. The Triad promised to give him his father's soul if successful. The Triad and the Source believed that since Cole was half-human, he could get closer to the sisters than a full-blooded demon could. To do so, Cole was set up as an assistant district attorney in San Francisco. Cole first meets the Halliwell sisters in the year 2000 when he investigates the attack on the sisters' friend Darryl Morris. The sisters witnessed the attack and foiled the assailant, Emilio Smith, who was possessed by a Guardian demon in a plan to spread evil in the San Francisco area. When he arrives there, the youngest Charmed One, Phoebe Halliwell, is immediately taken with him. Cole calls the sisters in as witnesses for the man's trial, but the judge, William Hamilton, acquits him. Hamilton, it turns out, is an upper-level demon who is assigning Guardians to criminals. He sends Emilio after Cole, but Prue and Phoebe manage to save Cole. At Emilio's next arraignment, Piper freezes the innocents in hopes of smoking out whoever is assigning the demons. Cole only pretends to freeze; in the midst of the ensuing struggle he shimmers to Hamilton's chambers and kills him by sending him up in flames. Within the next few months, Cole becomes very close to Phoebe, and they begin dating. Cole had done extensive research on the Charmed Ones, and he set his sights on Phoebe because he believed that, as the youngest sister, she was the most vulnerable. Cole first strikes against the sisters when he gets word that Piper and Leo are planning to marry, despite the Elders' vehement opposition to allowing the wedding. He alerts the Triad, who, in turn, alert the Elders. This doesn't appear to make sense at first, but it turned out both the Triad and the Elders feared that if a Whitelighter were allowed to marry a Charmed One, the concentration of power would be massive enough to irreparably damage the Grand Design. Later, he makes two attempts to steal the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows. After his first few attempts to assassinate Phoebe and her sisters, he starts protecting them against other demons so that his assignment can continue. Eventually, his human half falls deeply in love with Phoebe. His growing love for Phoebe soon overwhelms his demonic nature; demons can't handle human emotions. Eventually he stands up for the sisters and protects them, even though they do not know that Cole and Belthazor are the same person. Under pressure from the Triad, Cole employs the help of Andras, the demon of rage, to turn the sisters against each other and strip them of their powers. A distraught Phoebe then goes to Cole's apartment. Cole slips an athame into his pants, intending to kill Phoebe, but can't bring himself to do it. Andras is watching, and threatens to rat him out to the Triad. When Cole threatens to kill him, Andras angers him enough to cause him to turn into Belthazor, then possesses him and forces him to attack the sisters. However, Prue deflected an energy ball back at Belthazor, ejecting Andras. Belthazor then vanquishes Andras, but Piper manages to gash off part of his flesh so she and her sisters can create a vanquishing potion. The Triad attempts to kill Cole for his treason, but Cole turns on them, killing them before fleeing back to his apartment to recuperate. When the Source found out about this, he sent Krell, a demonic Bounty Hunter, to kill Cole unless he came to his senses and killed the Charmed Ones. When Phoebe goes to see Cole at his apartment, she finds that Cole is wounded and calls Leo to heal him. Leo tries to heal him but realizes that something is terribly wrong when he finds that he can't heal all of him, only his human half. He warns Phoebe that Cole is at least part-demon, and might very well be Belthazor. Phoebe doesn't believe him at first, but grows more suspicious while searching Cole's apartment. When Prue and Piper, who are working with Krell, break in to Cole's apartment, Cole grabs Phoebe and shimmers to the mausoleum, proclaiming his love for her. He tells her that being with her reawakened his human half; over the years he'd forgotten what it meant to be human. Phoebe is heartbroken, but when Cole kills Krell before he can kill Phoebe, Phoebe fakes Cole's death and tells him to run. Outlaw Demon Cole does not return until two months later and gets in touch with Phoebe. He tells her that he wants to turn good and suppress his demonic side for her love. However, Phoebe doesn't want anything to do with him. Shortly afterward, Prue is kidnapped by the warlock Zile and the dark priestess Dantalian with the intent of forcing Prue to marry Zile in a dark binding ceremony. The ceremony would have not only turned Prue into a warlock, but also contaminated Piper, Phoebe, and the Book with evil as well. Dantalian, like most other upper-level dark dignitaries, has the ability to cloak her activities from good beings. Unable to find Prue, Phoebe turns to Cole for help. Cole finds out about Dantalian and goes back to warn Phoebe. By this time, the dark binding ceremony has turned Phoebe into a warlock. However, Cole is unwilling to have Phoebe as evil; he tells Phoebe that evil romances are based on lust and gratification, not love. Piper and Phoebe eventually find Prue and kill Zile and Dantalian, restoring them to good. Phoebe initially isn't willing to give Cole a chance, fearing that the pull toward evil will be too strong. However, a week later Phoebe discovers she is psychically linked to Bo Lightfeather, a half-Indian brutally murdered 127 years earlier. The townspeople were cursed into a time loop to help them learn to help Bo without fear. Cole goes back to help Bo, making Phoebe realize she still loves him. Cole becomes a very close ally of the Charmed Ones. He even witnesses Piper and Leo's wedding, and helps clear Prue of murder charges. Determined to rid himself of his demonic nature forever, he asks Phoebe to make a potion that will permanently strip his demonic powers, leaving only his mortal side. Later, when Cole and the Charmed Ones find out that Cole's old friends in the Brotherhood are planning to take over most of the world's Internet traffic, Cole offers to go undercover. The Charmed Ones and Leo don't like this idea, believing Cole's hold on good is too tenuous. He does manage to help foil the takeover, only to be kidnapped by his old mentor, Raynor. Believing that Cole's love for Phoebe is the only thing keeping him good, Raynor goads Cole, both magically and verbally, into killing a witch the sisters are protecting. This temporarily destroys Cole and Phoebe's relationship. However, after Cole saves Phoebe from being permanently turned into a Banshee, Phoebe believes there's still good left in Cole after all. At considerable risk, she finds Cole in the underworld and throws a potion at him to suppress his demonic side. While at Prue's funeral, Cole is attacked by two demon bounty hunters but he quickly kills them. He and Phoebe then go to check on a man they met at the funeral, Peter Sawyer, after Phoebe gets a premonition of him being attacked by Shax, the same demon who killed Prue, in a gym. While watching him, they see Peter orb out of the way of Shax' air blast. Cole does some recon work, and discovers the Source sent Shax after Peter because he's not only a Whitelighter-witch hybrid, but Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's half-brother--another Charmed One. Later, after the Source turns his attention to turning Peter evil, Cole focuses on the Source's aura (as all demons can) to track the Source down. He is nearly killed in the process by the Source, but Peter and Leo heal him--all of him this time. Powers and Abilities *''Active Powers:'' **'Energy Balls': The ability to conjure balls of pure energy. **'Super Strength': He is naturally stronger than the average human. **'Shimmering': He could teleport himself by shimmering. **'Telekinesis': He could move objects with his mind. **'Incineration': He was able to incinerate things with his mind. **'Conjuration': He could create things from thin air. **'Apportation': He could teleport objects from place to place. *''Other Powers:'' **'Adjusting': He was resistant to molecular attacks or freezes. **'High Resistance': He was more resistant to physical attacks. **'Agility': He was very agile and he was gifted with great fighting skills. **'Immortality': He would live forever unless vanquished. **'Sensing': He could sense things before they actually happened.